


The Canary's Adventure

by orphan_account



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Vaginal Sex, sara has an alien suit, the suit can make tentacles out of nowhere, trans sara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 17:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sara and Ava are vigilantes. After a long night they deserve some fun, right?





	The Canary's Adventure

The Canary tore Ava’s suit open at the crotch and roughly attacked her pussy. The tentacles stroked Ava’s wet lips, with The Canary’s hands moving, squeezing her pale flesh from underneath the suit. Ava broke out into a soft cry.

“Oh, fuck yes!” Ava howled as her suit came open and breasts spilled out.

Oh, if Ava loved anything, it was a woman who knew how to handle a woman. The Canary handled her, handled her so well. The suit pressed over Ava’s body, working the woman over. Oh, Ava dripped just with lust the more times The Canary squeezed her. Her flesh had been bared, that cock now hard once again.

Said hard cock rubbed against Ava’s leg and made her break out into a soft breath. Sara pressed hands on her tits and squeezed them.

“Love how soft these are,” The Canary growled. “Tits like this are meant to be squeezed.”

“Yes, they are,” Ava agreed. “You know...what you’re doing...so you don’t need for me to tell you anything.”

The Canary’s pushed against every inch of Ava’s body with the extensions of her suit, sending a flare of lust through the woman. Her loins fired off like a geyser. However, despite this, The Canary pulled back to prevent Ava from truly cumming.

She did leave the woman slumped against the wall, breathing in heavily. Wanton and wanting more, The Canary scooped Ava up to a standing position. Ava knew precisely what she was getting herself into, the minute she face off against the assassin.

“Oooh, yes,” Ava purred. “Give it all to me, baby.”

Ava pressed against the wall, hands pressed in, ass sticking out. The Canary slapped against her ass and ground up against her, teasing Ava.

She was so fit to drip, it was almost insane. The Canary knew precisely what buttons to push. She knew exactly how long to rile her up and Ava did not think that she would hold out for much longer. The Canary hung onto her from behind and kissed down the back of her neck.

The second Ava had been riled up, The Canary lined up for her and slammed deep into her tight pussy from behind. Every inch of her thick pole pushed into her, driving deep into Ava’s body. The momentum got even faster from The Canary rocking back inside of her.

“Such a nice pussy,” The Canary groaned. “And you’re so fucking wet...you’ve been lusting after my cock all day.”

“YES! YES! Fuck me baby!”

Oh, that was so fucking good, that Ava almost could have screamed out in pleasure. The black suited The Canary and how she indulged in all of her kinks, it riled Ava up something fierce. Those fingers pressed against Ava from behind and made her cry out in pleasure when stuffing her.

The Canary groped every inch of Ava, the suit extending her reach. The woman’s nipples squeezed tight and juices flowed all over. Oh, The Canary enjoyed the feeling of her warm honey coating every last inch of her throbbing cock.

A slap on Ava’s ass made The Canary smile. This woman was sexually adventurous, and The Canary would like to go on an adventure with her, all day and all night long.

The slut loved The Canary spanking her tight ass, so she continued to do so. Every three or four thrusts, The Canary tagged her tight ass with a slap. The pale flesh jiggled and added an enticing thing.

“Oh, you’re splitting me in half so good!” Ava howled.

“You’ve felt nothing yet,” The Canary groaned when picking up the pace.

The Canary pumped deeper into Ava, increasing lust burning through her. The cries of the woman, the calling of her lustful body, made The Canary just hammer into her as hard as possible. She kept working Ava, making her cry out in so much pleasure when driving her into the wall. The Canary thrusted deep inside of her body.

The deadly, but beautiful woman clamped down harder. Which only served to entice The Canary to let her tentacles run wild over her luscious body, sending Ava into fits of intense pleasure.

Ava pushed against the wall hard, with The Canary pinning her down with the suit. Thrusting deep inside of her, making Ava cry out in passionate lust. The Canary knew exactly how to push all of the right buttons, while stuffing Ava completely full.

“OOOH!”

The Canary banged away at Ava like she owned her pussy. The aching of The Canary’s loins increased, the faster that she drove into her. She could feel it, the rush of energy spreading. The call to release her load into Ava, causing her to squeeze down onto her.

There was no way to stop the inevitable, with The Canary shoving deep into Ava, Her balls flared up it was now time. The Canary clutched onto Ava to enjoy her luscious body, or more likely her booty, one more time before driving deep into her.

A flood of seed spilled into Ava’s pussy from behind. She tightened and released The Canary, fully aware of what her hands were doing.

The Canary pulled away, the wild tendrils on her suit lubricating Ava’s ass, and making it open for intrusion. Moisture made Ava’s ass shined.

“Oh, you’re going to fuck me in the ass?” Ava asked.

“Yes.”

“I want you too, I really what you too,” Ava said.

The Canary just smiled, well Ava wanting her to would make this a lot easier. However, the suit fueled The Canary’s desire to take her anally. And after watching her ass in tight leather all day, The Canary knew that this could only end in one way.

Prepped and ready, The Canary shoved her cock into Ava anally. The lubrication allowed The Canary to go in deep on her, shoving constantly into her tight anus. She filled her up and then pulled almost all the way out, before jamming deep into her.

“Son of a bitch, that feels so good!” Ava cried. “Oh, you know how to use a cock to make me feel so good!”

Oh, the web slinger knew precisely all of the right buttons to push, to drive Ava absolutely mad. The Canary poured it on, slapping down onto Ava. Her swinging balls connected to Ava’s thighs from behind, slapping down onto her.

She turned Ava around and lifted her up. The two came eye to eye, when The Canary buried herself into Ava’s ass. It was so sexy to watch the enjoyment of her lover’s eyes. The Canary could fuck Ava like this all day long.

The sexy woman bouncing on her cock sent The Canary over the edge, a warm feeling rushing through her loins when she sped up. Ava appeared to challenge her to keep her cum at bay, and admittedly, this nice warm ass was a tight one to break. The Canary shoved herself into her tight anus, repeatedly ramming into her from beneath.

Ava could take her cock in her ass all day. The tentacles rolled down her body, and started to attack other paths of entry in Ava’s body. Not that she minded, oh no, Ava embraced the kinky and the sexually debauched.

A tentacle shoved down her throat ,and one in her pussy, with more grabbing Ava’s lips sent her body into a high state of simulation. Drool and cum fired out of her, with Ava shaking all over. The Canary held back just long enough for her orgasm to ride on through.

 

The minute Ava came, The Canary finished rocking her up and down on her tool. The Canary planted so deep into Ava’s ass, before her balls tightened and the end of the road hit, hit The Canary extremely hard.

The Canary’s ultimate release in Ava’s ass thrilled her. Several jets of white hot seed rocketed, and emptied, with Ava’s pulsing cheeks doing a very amazing job in busting deep into her.

Not removing a hand from her ass reminded Ava who owned it. The Canary owned her ass and took it all night long.

The two finished off and The Canary released Ava. Ava offered a gasp, hitting the ground. It only ached for a minute because something caught her eye.

The second Ava fell to the ground, the sight of The Canary’s penis drove her completely mad. It had hardened, almost by magic.

Ava threw herself in and began to aggressive suck Sara's dick.

The Canary grabbed the back of her head and guided her. She first cleaned her cock, the kinky woman appeared to enjoy the taste of her own anus over her cock.

Ava messily sucked her cock, and encouraged her to continue the fun and games over and over again. Something that The Canary could not argue with especially when a lovely lady made such a prolific and amazing argument.


End file.
